Quietly Does It
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Serena tries to come home as quietly as she can for her roommate Amy.


**Very Important Note:** ( and this will be in the next few stories I upload. )

Okay. This story was written in 2007. It was deleted from my account. So if you seen it before you have, it only has been rewritten. Thank you.

* * *

The winters always brought heavy snow, on this cold night it was no different. Newly fallen snow, had covered the city deep in thick, icy snow. Strong gusts of winds came earlier that night, and blow the snow filled away; the moon and stars was at last visible to any who was still awake. Most were in the safely of the warm beds, complete unaware of the force of nature outside their windows and in the skies above.

One young woman was not curled in bed, nor in her home. Twenty year old Serena Moon walked down the street; as she went ago her neck was pulled back and her face was upturned to the heavens, watching as the moon came out of hiding; it filled the world with its silvery light, causing deep shadows to appear.

Serena grinned as her path was slowly brighten, she turned around to see where she had been walked and laughed aloud at the sight of her footprints.

Quickly she slapped her hand over her hand and glance down the quiet street; this was a residential area and the students around here already had a bad name for themselves, thanks to some other students who kind little for people in the area. Serena had just come back from a party and been drinking the last thing she wanted was to wake them up and get into trouble.

Serena loved hanging out with her friends, being a college student does not mean she could not have fun. A giggle escaped her lips, and with wide eyed Serena gazed at the window of the homes around her, seeing no one shouting at her to keep the noise down Serena hurried along; only to trip on her own feet and fall face first into the snow.

Serena lifted her head up, blinking snow out of her eyes. And started laughing louder than before, Serena shook her head in attempt to get the snow off her long golden pigtails. A light came on from a window above her, shocked Serena jumped to her feet, still laughing she ran down the street, heading for home.

Serena came to a stop around the corner, trying to catch her breath, taking long sharp breathes inwardly caused the icily air to pain her chest. Having gained control over her breathing Serena leaned against the wall and moved so her head was looking over her shoulder and around to the street where she just was.

"Hope no one see me..." Serena said aloud happily, clearly enjoying her mission impossible game she was playing with her drunken self. "Still some streets to go."

Even though Serena was heading home, she would not be staying the night there; because of another college party that was happening the next day one of Serena friends invited her to send the night at their place. Serena was only going home to get some clothes for the next day and the party, of course she wanted her night wear as well.

Grinning like the mad hatter, Serena dashed off down the street as she ran passed cars she stretched out her arm and was pushing the snow off people's cars and onto their windscreens. Serena ran to the next car, this one however proved to be to big for her, as she held up her arm she smacked up hard against the back window. Alarm bells were ringing and took Serena a full minute to realize that it was the car's alarm that was on and the sound was not in her head.

Serena then ran the fastest she had even run in her life, the thick snow made it harder, but somehow she manage to get away from that street. Laughing now and breathing hard once more, Serena walking as she tried to catch her breath again.

Serena's drunken state seemed to be leaving this time, and she awaken just in time to see notice what street she was on; Serena had walked straight passed her small flat.

Standing there Serena blinked at this, before laughing foolishly at herself. Serena turned round and walked back, she carefully stood into the footprints that she had already made on the way. As she glance at the ground she saw another set of footprints, but was not sure where they came from or where they go. Serena leaned to far forwards and for the second time that night had her face full of snow.

Pushing her upper body up, Serena giggled before climbing to her feet; once she was standing Serena saw that she was right in front of the steps that went to her flat. Walking towards them Serena glance at the stair to see that someone had already beaten her to the snow that was meant to be on there, then Serena glance at the cars parked saw that them too had no snow on them.

If there was one thing Serena like about college life, was that that she lived on her own and away from her over the top parents. Well Serena did not live completely on her own; her old friend Amy Wasser was her room-mate, but with much a different class times they rarely saw each other, so it was almost like living alone.

Serena made her made up the steps and started debating whether or not to hop up and down the stairs like a rabbit, before remembering how icy they could be her chose against it. Laughing once more Serena reached her front door and began hunting inside her handbag for her keys; feeling very cold all of a sudden Serena wanted to get in now but could not find the keys, she was just about to looked under the flower pot for the spare pair but did not as she found them just as the thought pass her mind.

Suddenly Serena at last saw just how late it was, and as she stepped inside her flat she gazed down at the watch that was on her wrist. Serena bit down on her lower lip as she read the time, it showed that it was 12:30am.

"Oh. My. Life. I didn't know that it was this late," Serena whispered to herself as she continue to stare at the watch, she had thought it only to be ten or something. Then Serena began thinking of her hard-working flat-mate who always tried to get to bed early, "Amy will be in bed by now."

Serena walked down the hallway heading for her bedroom, she was trying to be as quiet as she could. Serena's mind went back to when she was outside and she tried to be silent for the residents...that did not work out very well.

In Serena's room it looked like a bomb had hit it, clothes, notes and books, make up and bottles were everywhere, this however was nothing new. Walking over the mess Serena started to gather the things she thought she needed and threw them on the bed, then she knee down and grabbed a overnight bag from under the bed; Serena just shoved everything in, not even bothering to fold any of it.

As she was doing this Serena suddenly remembered that her friends were waiting for her, blue eyes widen as quickly took hold of the bag and hurried for the door, only to stopped end in her tracks; Serena that she did not put her blue dress into the bag, the one she told them she would be wearing.

"Blue dress, blue dress, blue dress...Where?" Serena said aloud as she tried to think where she saw it last. Frowning Serena took one more glance around the room and then...Amy! Amy borrowed it.

In Serena's mind eye she saw Amy coming in and asking if she could wear it, which Serena happily agreed to, it was rare for Amy to ask to borrow clothes and dress up.

Serena came out of her room and turned to her friend which was right next door. On reaching the room Serena quietly crept into Amy's dark room, only source of light was coming through the window; it was the moonlight and it gave a eerily feel to the room.

Serena stood closed to the door and gazed round the room, until her eyes came back to the window. It was like the silvery moonlight had lit it up just for Serena, there under the window, on top of a huge pile of books was her blue dress folded neatly.

Serena was completely sober by now, so she should able to make her way across the room without making any noise...right? Serena took a deep breathe and move slowly forwards, eyes never leaving the dress.

Before long the dress was in her hand, Serena had got there without mishap, spinning around on her heels Serena took one step and trod on a camera, causing a blinding flash of light to fill the room. Blinded by the light Serena started again and heard a sleepily Amy moan; panicked that she would awaken Amy further, Serena all but ran out of the room as quietly as she could. Outside of Amy's door Serena tripped over the overnight and she heard Amy moaning again.

Serena quickly grabbed her bag and made her way towards the front door. She wanted to kick herself for almost waking Amy. At last Serena was out of the flat and moving quietly down the street, hoping that her friends would not be to mad at it took for her to get here, but at lest she was not in the flat for so long.

xXx

Serena blinked awake and frown at the sight of a nipple, on lifting her head she saw that she was using her friend Mamoru's chest as a pillow, a trail of drool was connecting her mouth to his chest. Quickly she wiped it away as she glance up to see what caused her to wake up, and came face to face with Mina Amour.

"Mina!" Serena shouted as she jumped up, her palm pushing right into Mamoru's stomach, who '_ooff_ ' before speaking in some alien language.

"The police are here." Mina said sounding very worried, "They asked for you, Serena. They waiting at the front door."

Serena was wide awake now and fear entered her heart and she remembered the noise she made the night before and the car alarm going off. Serena put her head in her hand, and then climb off Mamoru who was looking worried for her now, quickly she made her made out of the room and heading for the front door with the tall man close behind.

There she found Mina's half naked boyfriend Malachite talking calmly to them, Mina herself was standing behind the silver haired man glaring at the two police. Serena came up to identified herself.

Serena started listening to all that they had to say, they told her that last night Amy was attacked and robbed in their flat. Shocked beyond believe Serena just stood there staring at them, as they held to show Serena a Polaroid photo which had been found in Amy room.

In the clear photo it showed a gagged and tried Amy in the corner with a gun held near her head by the burglar, just by the burglar's elbow sat a clock which had the time and date on it; the clock read 12:36am, Serena had unwittingly snapped Amy in the thief clutches!


End file.
